Mission:Find Out Where Babies Come From
by LappyDog
Summary: After a freak accident, sasuke accidentally turns naruto into a 4 year-old now this blond bundle of joy has is on a journey to find an answer to his question no one will answer. COMPLETED beta'd


**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto blah blah blah**

**So this story was inspired by a video i saw and i hopes you like it :)**

**ahh so yes i did a few edits here and there and fixed a few things**

* * *

"Sasuke what did you do to him?!" Kishimoto yelled at him from the director's chair and a mega-phone on his hand. They were filming the second shippuden movie and during the big fighting scene, Sasuke 'accidentally' mixed his hand-signs and turned Naruto into a 4-year old with the biggest blue eyes that could swallow you soul!....and then sell you five dolla' shampoo and make you holla!

*cough*

Aside from that, their deadline was in three weeks and they needed a good week to finish the scene, but now that they had to find a cure for this horribly-cute disease, all work had stopped. "Uchiha I thought you had those signs memorized?!" Sasuke looked at him innocently and said, "Guess I messed up…well I'm out of here-"

"Oooohhh no no no no no NO!" Kishimoto picked up the small blonde boy and forced Sasuke to carry him, "Your fault that he's like this so it's your problem, and until you fix him" Kishimoto smirked at him, "You're not allowed to eat my sushi"

The entire cast gasped and a baby began to cry somewhere in the building that made it echo, everyone knew that his sushi was like a gift from god! "Y-you wouldn't dare!" Sasuke began to tear up as Kishimoto walked away victoriously.

"Sasu…what's shushi?" for a moment the raven forgot that the little bundle of joy was in his arms.

In the real world Naruto and Sasuke were still good friends and Sakura was one who had a very motherly side to her and Itachi was the kind of evil you can't say no to and if you did you'd end up in a field with your underwear on your head. If they were yours. The others were pretty much the same, which is why they were chosen for their roles. "Well Naru, sushi is a magical piece of rice that has magical fish that if you eat it your tummy will feel happy" why was he talking like this he had no idea but the little chibi in his arms looked funny the way he did.

Throughout the day little Naruto was following Sasuke like a lost puppy, stopping here and there to see the entire cast. He'd left Naruto with Hinata for a while since she had a weakness for kids and he thought he could get a much needed shower and some sleep.

He went to the private showers that they had and made sure that the water was so hot that steam began to emerge.

The water soothed his muscles and rinsed all the filth away from his body as he thought of the little-ness of Naruto. After the shower and a pair of black sweat-pants and a trip to his trailer, he caught up on some reading that Sakura had recommended which was called Twilight, after the second book he thought Bella was a slut and Edward was a pansy. His eyes began to feel heavy and the bed began to feel temptingly soft.

He was suddenly startled by the sound of his door opening and the pitter-patter of little feet scared the sheez out of him.

"Sasu!!!!!" Naruto jumped on his bed and placed…more like slammed his tiny little hands on Sasuke's chest, before he could answer Naruto screamed out of the top of his lungs, "WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?!", and as if the gods turned their backs on him he began to stutter, his heart began to feel heavier, and his head felt very light, and before he knew it, he passed out. "Sasukiiii!!!! Omg you died!!! noo I killed you!!!!"

Poor Naruto began to sob and layed on Sasuke's chest, but he heard a small heart beat and let out a sigh of relief, he covered up Sasuke with a blanket and patted his hair before he left his trailer on a life-changing mission.

To find out where babies come from.

**Attempt #1: Go Ask Jiraya**

Naruto went throughout the hallways of the studio and headed twoards the kitchen where he saw Jiraya reading some weird magazine that said 'Playboy Special Edition'

"Jiraya!" he smiled at the white-haired man and tried to climb up on his lap, luckily the man picked him up from the back of his orange shirt and placed him on his lap. "Hey squirt, they still haven't fixed you have they?" Naruto looked at him with confusion, "Fixed me? i-is something wrong with me?! ohmygawsh am I going to die if they dont!? OH NO I HAVE TO GO TO KISH-"

"Whoa whoa kid theres nothing wrong with you...i just meant if they fixed your uh, room to your liking" apparantley they didn't tell him that Naruto didn't know that there was a 'change' within him,"Oh, yes they did!...but Jiraya...." he covered his face with his tiny hands,"I feel stupid for asking" Jiraya patted the small boys back,"oh Naruto, it's never stopped you before" Naruto looked at him and innocently asked,"Well,where do babies come from?"and that question made Jiraya choke on his coffe and he began to suffocate on the liquid and before he knew it his soul died.

"Jiraya?" Naruto asked worridley, he began to slap the old man to get some sort of reaction out of him,"Are you okay?!" but the sound of someone passing by caught his attention. It was Neji passing by listening to his iPod with those huge headphones, he wore a simple black shirt and dark navy-blue jeans. _'Neji will tell me!'_ he bounced off the deadmans lap and went after Neji.

**Attempt #2:Go Ask Neji**

He pitter pattered though the hallways and waved hello to everyone that he encountered, including the janitor who gave him a kind smile. He later found Neji who was about to enter his room,"Neji! Neji!" the blonde scurried twoards the brunette who stopped to look at him with curiosity,"Wait Neji it's important!" Neji saw the big blue eyes and couldn't help but mentally 'aww' but then he saw the seriousness of his face and only one thing came to his mind,"Ugh Naruto is Tobi touching you again?", not that many knew but Tobi was a perv...but those who knew, like neji,would simply give him a death glare and that would de-pervify him for a good 2 months or so."Touch me?" Naruto looked at him with confusion but continued to speak,"Neji I wants to ask you something" Neji simply sighed,"Go on"

"Well, where do babies come from?" physically Neji's eye simply twitched but his inner self was going beserk, '_Oh my god! Why!? why would he aske me that! oh crap! okay Neji get a grip!'_Neji sat infront of him and tried to explain it the best he could, "Uh...well you see Naruto, when a man and a woman love each oth-"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Love?"

"Uh, yeah umm" _'Don't you dare tell hiim the truth! You're the silent hero! save his innocence!' _"Well you see a stork comes and rewards them with a ...baby and uhh yeah" By now his eye-twitch moved to his eye-brow that looked like it was immitating a dj's hand."Tsk, Neji Neji Neji do you think I'm that dumb...obviously a stork is not strong enough a bird to hold a baby, it would have to be a doggy a big doggie! Like akamaru!" By now Neji was tired and simply hugged the little boy,"I'm sorry Naruto" a single tear fell from his eye because he had failed to convince him a beautiful lie."Oh it's okay Neji I stil love you" He began to run down the hallway and yelled back at him.

"I'll just go ask Itachi!"  
_'Itachi!?'  
_"And when I come back I'll tell _you_ where babies come from! bie bie Neji!"  
_'oooh crap....'_

**Attempt #3: Go Ask Itachi...DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!!!!!!**

"So you want to know where babies come from?" Itachi was not only was he smart outside of the show, he was also a master at making people believe what he told he,was also an otaku, which his fangirls were in denial about. But how can they not say he was when he was standing behind a large desk holding a huge Moogle Plushie wearing a satin suit and lil' Naruto was sititng on a large hair drinking a cup of milk, "Yeah but no one will tell me" Itachi couldn't help but smirk as an evil thought came upon his otaku mind.

"I see..." he suddenly brought up some huge stacked up panels, the first one saying 'How Babies Were Made:By Itachi' "Well since you _are _of the age and I guess I am the most capable of teaching you" Naruto's eyes glittered up."Oh My Gosh thanks 'Tachi I heart you!!!" the raven simply rolled his eyes, "Clearly" he put his glasses on and got a stick from who knows were and began explaning.

"You see Naruto, when two people love each other-"

"Love? How romantic!"

"....yeah..." he flipped the panel to two people kissing "They have something called _sexual intercourse_"

"yaaayyy!" Naruto watched and tried to figure out what the two people were doing.

Itachi flipped the panel, "uhh?" said Naruto

He flipped it again, and naruto gasped and dropped his glass of milk.

He flipped it a final time and the pic was so graphic that the writer of this story couldn't bare write such a thing that it scarred her very mind!

"You see Naruto" he poited at the picture, "Women have something called a vagina THIS is a vagina" Narutos eyes began to water,"oh my gosh!" Itachi's teachings were going according to plan, "Sakura and Sasuke are examples of peoples with vaginas"

"S-sasuke?!"

-----A FEW HOURS LATER------

"And that is all my knowledge of child birth and sexual behavior and remember" he looked at Naruto directly in the eye, "Use condoms when ever your around Sasuke since you two are so close heaven knows where that boys been" let it be known that Narutos little ears bled at the word 'condoms'. Naruto ran from the otakus' room crying,"Oh Itachi I hate you!!!"

The next day after sleeping in Sasuke's room, which miserably failed due to many nightmares, he was in the living room looking at Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata playing cards, he was pouting and whimpering but they went on with their game and their horrible poker faces, Kibas which was the worst. He pouted some more trying to get their attention but nothing."Ha! won again!" Hinata declared when she showed them her full house.

"I SAID POUT DAMMIT!!!" Naruto's chibi voice echoed throughout the room. Sasuke quickly went to the little blonde who was crying, "Oooh Naruto whats wrong?" he brought up the little chibi to his lap, "Well I wanted to know where babies came from but you fainted so I went to Jiraya but he died so I went to Neji but we started talking about animals so I went to Itachi" His eyes began to flow with tears,"And he told me all these horrible things and said I should wear a condom around you because he dosen't know where you've been and he said..._vagina!"_Hinata and Kiba tried to muffle their laughter and Sasuke's rage was so big that not even Kishimoto would've predicted his own character to act like that.

"ITACHI!!!!" he walked into the anime filled room and found his older brother reading some weird manga called Nabari No Ou, "Could you care to knock atleast?" the smaller Uchiha snatched the manga away from him and yelled at him, "Whats this about wearing a condom around me?!" Itachi smirked, "I simply mentioned it 'cus you're porbably filled with Syphillis!"

"You bit-"

"Oh my gosh! Like from harry potter? Sasuke's from harry potter?! I gotta go tell Kishi!" He began to run twoards the creators room, both Uchihas were in silence and in shock of how innocent Naruto had become. "I'm sorry Sasuke but that boy is....challenged" Sasuke smiled, "I know...but you gotta luv him"

After a few days the very creator ended up making some potent sushi that would turn Naruto back into his normal 16-year-old self, "Ahh it feels good to be back to my normal self again" Naruto was munching on a double bacon cheese burger in sasuke's room while he read some of Itachi's manga,"There was nothing normal about you in the first place" Sasuke loudly mumbled, he had finished the Twilight series and thought it was to femenine for him considering that he actually took the time to read all four books, he stole some of Itachi's manga which he thought was actually better than the stuff Sakura had given him.

"Says the man with the vagina....." He walked over to him picked him up bridal style, "W-what the hell are you doing?!" The blonde didn't responde but carried him all the way to the landscape set and dropped him on the dirt, he did a few and symbols and in a huge poof. There infront of him stood a small 4-year-old chibi sasuke with kitten ears and a tail,(Naruto's personal touch to the jutsu). "Nyaaann! Naruto I wants shushiii!!!" the little Uchiha jumped into Naruto's arms and nuzzled his face into the blondes chest purring in and mumbing about magical sushi.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it Sasu-chan?"

**The End 3**

* * *

Ahahahahaa.....I had fun writing this, anywho i didn't know how to end it so that was the only thing that came to my mind well now for some reactions from the cast themselves ^^:

**Naruto: .........I've got nothing to say........**

**Sasuke: you're evil....**

**Itachi: lol....i'm an otaku**

**Hinata: I thought Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun were cute ^^**

Well bie bie and until next time i write another story :)


End file.
